


why the hospital

by lgbtendgame



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtendgame/pseuds/lgbtendgame
Summary: Veronica, Kevin, and Toni decided to take Cheryl to the hospital after rescuing her from the sisters. Cheryl doesn’t want to go.ORWhat should have happened after the rescue// Told from Toni’s point of view //





	why the hospital

I️ could feel her heart beating fast as she held my hand the whole car ride

We ran out of there as fast as we could. All cramming in Kevin’s truck as fast as we could. I️ pulled Cheryl into the back seat and she has been cuddled against me with her eyes closed the entire ride. Kevin, Veronica, and I️ all decided prior we wanted Cheryl to go to the hospital right after we recused her, even though we knew she wouldn’t be to keen on I️t. 

As we pulled into the hospital parking lot Kevin turned around to look at Cheryl and I in the back seat and have me the “alright she’s gonna be pissed but wake her up” node. 

“Hey Cheryl wake up” I️ said stroking the side of her face 

“Toni what where” 

She began to look out the window and immediately starting heavy breathing 

“No no toni no I’m not Kevin drive away no no no no no ... “

“Cheryl cheryl just look at me” still heavy breathing she turned around and I️ reached to hold her hand “I️ know this is scary but you don’t have to say anything yet or talk about I️t yet okay. We just wanted to bring you here because well we know what” I️ paused for a moment to say this in the least triggering way possible, I️ didn’t want to bring back anything “they might have done so we just need to make sure your safe okay”

She nodded and gripped my hand tighter. Veronica gave a weak smile and we all left the car. Veronica went to hold Cheryl’s other hand as we walked up the step to the front of the hospital. As we made I️t to the front doors Cheryl stopped

“You can do this” Veronica said

She took a breath and we walked into the hospital. Once we got to the desk we let Kevin do most of the talking. A few moments later we were lead by a few nurses to a room and Cheryl was asked to change into a gown. Silently she went into the bathroom, changed, and came back out. 

“Okay well Ms. Blossom kev..”

“Just call me Cheryl please. I️ can’t bear the hear that name in this moment”

“Well Cheryl Kevin has explained the situation and on behalf of everyone on the hospital staff team we are glad your okay. Im just going to take your temperature, blood pressure, and a few other things and we will have a doctor in to look at you soon okay” 

“Okay”

Me, Kevin, and Veronica stood in the corner of the very tight room and watched Cheryl get her temperature taken. As the nurse strapped the blood pressure band around her arm she started moving

“Wait wait” 

“Are you okay Cheryl” the nurse asked 

“Will I️t hurt”

“No you will just feel a little squeeze” 

She nodded. The nurse went back to wrapping the band around her arm

“Wait wait. Toni can you come sit here”

Nodding I️ walk over and gently rubbed her back as the nurse took her blood pressure. 

“The Doctor will be in shortly”

The nurse exited the room and we all sat in silence

“It’s going to be okay” Kevin says

“I️t will be” Cheryl responds 

The doctor comes in shortly after and looks at Cheryl for a few moments. Checking her arms and legs and back. 

“Well Cheryl you don’t seem to have any damage besides quite bad bruising. Any pills they gave you are purely nothing. But this bruising will hurt and take some time to heal, do you think you have any other physical damage?”

“They made a cut”

“What” the doctor said

“What” the three of us said even louder

Cheryl lifts up the gown to show a short slash across he stomach

“Okay That is a deep cut. I️t will scar. I’m going to put a bandage over that will have to be changed Twice a day for two weeks. Other then that I’m going to recommend a therapist that partners with this hospital. They can help you with any ptsd, anxiety, depression, or anything. I’m going to schedule you come back in four days so I️ can check this cut. And make an appointment”

“I️ don’t have a guardian who will let me”

“You don’t need one. You will get all the appointments you need, guardian or not”

Cheryl nods and the doctor bandages her cut

“Alright you are free to go. I’ll see you in a few days. You three please don’t leave her alone okay. Please take I️t easy Cheryl”

The doctor walks out the door and I️ decide to run after him

“Hey Doctor”

“What can I️ do for you”

“My friend Cheryl is she okay are you sure”

“Physically yes she should be. When she comes back in a few days we can examine her further and make sure she’s definitely okay. And make her appointments for her mental health. She’ll be okay”

“Okay. Thank you”

I️ got back into the room to join Kevin and Veronica who are sitting on the bed with Cheryl. 

“Okay are you ready to go. I️ can take you back to mine or Veronica’s or Toni’s whatever you want” Kevin says

“Thank you for bringing me here. I️t was the right call. I️ can leave in a few minutes. I️ just need to stay here for a minute” Cheryl says. She looks over towards me and I️ smile 

“Okay” Veronica says when she notices our eye contact “do you want a minute alone with Toni” 

“That be good. We will be right there” Cheryl says squeezing Veronica hand

Veronica and Kevin leave the room and I️ can faintly hear him talking to her “those two, endgame, I’m calling I️t now”

After they leave I️ take a seat next to Cheryl and she moves to hold onto me as if I’m going to disappear

“I️ got you Cheryl. No ones gonna hurt you again. No one”

“TT I️ just” her voice begins to trembles as a few stray tears fall from her face “how’d you find me”

“Kevin he know where your mother may have sent you. And Veronica she helped to. Then we all mapped it out and went and we would have never stopped until we found you okay never. Cheryl I️ would have never stopped looking for you never ever. And I’m so sorry I️ didn’t find you sooner”

She cries more and we hold onto eachother tighter. I️ few tears leave my eyes too. I️ never cry

“And I’m so sorry you were alone. But Cheryl you have me. And Kevin. And Veronica. And everyone and Cheryl you never will be alone again okay. You will never be alone again”

“Thank you. Your everything to me Toni. And I️ know with you here I️ will never be alone”

We held each other for a few minutes and as the tears stopped we stood up

“Can we go to your house please”

“Of course”

She intertwined our fingers as we left the room to meet the others to go home. I️ know that she knows she won’t ever be alone again.


End file.
